


and then he was

by WattStalf



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just might be you. Pointless Hellsing drabble written on a prompt in a creative writing class back in 2013. Short and not so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then he was

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is italicized.

“ _It just might be you_ ,” the man says to the boy and the boy has never been quite right but he wants it to be him so he lets it go and he hides and he grows and he gets so close and then.

Well. Then, he falters. The face cracks, but it is him, and he is a man now too, and he overshadows the man who once showed him what he wanted to become and he is there, he is there.

But he falters and he cries for help, and the man says, “It was never you,” and then he is a boy again and then. Nothing.


End file.
